Pokke Farm
What is Pokke Farm? Pokke farm is a huge in village gathering area were you can get fish, ore, mushrooms, bugs everything! You can gather until there is nothing left (Or you run out of fish bait) and you can gather after every mission. There are also items you can ONLY obtain in the pokke farm, so you must learn to take advantage of this farm. To get better and rarer items you must upgrade your farm, to upgrade your farm you must purchase and unlock these upgrades. These upgrades are purchased from your caretaker with "pokke points"(Found near the old cat lady in the right hand corner). You can also trade points with him for items not found at stores. Pokke Points *Pokke points are obtained when you do certain kinds of missions or obtain certain items in a mission. Mission Types: *Completing Training School quests. *Completing Treasure Hunting quests. *Account items Account Items *Account items can be found everywhere and are the main source of pokke points, return these to the red box or keep them until the end of the mission to get the pokke points. This is a list of them, along with their value. Unlocking Upgrades No Unlocking Needed *Field Row +1 (1000 Points) **Field Row +2 (1500 Points) *Fishing Pier +1 (2000 Points) *Mushroom Tree (1000 Points) **Mushroom Tree +1 (2500 Points) ***Mushroom Tree +2 (4000 Points) *Gourmet BBQ Spit (5000 Points, Trade Item) *Suiko Jewel (500 Points, Trade Item) Giadrome Urgent completed *Insect Thicket +1 (3000 Points) *Armor Sphere (Trade Item) Khezu Urgent Completed *Trenya's Boat (500 Points) **Note: This can be downloaded at anytime. Blangonga Urgent Completed *Fishing Pier + 2 (4000 Points) *Mining Spot + 1 (4000 Points) *Bomb Mining (6000 Points) *Prototype Beehive (1000 Points) **Production Beehive (3000 Points) ***Modified Beehive (5000 Points) Tigrex Urgent Completed *Great Sword Cave opens *Bug Tree (6000 Points) *Armor Sphere+ (3000 Points, Trade Item) *Akito Jewel (3500 Points, Trade Item) Available in HR4 (Guild Shen Gaoren Urgent Completed) *Casting Machine (6000 Points, Requires Fishing Pier + 2) **'Note: Can be unlocked by beating village urgent Troublesome Pair.' *Mining Point +2 (6000 Points) **'Can be unlocked by doing Village Urgent Shen Gao Ren.' *Insect Thicket +2 (5000 Points) **'Can be unlocked by doing Village Urgent Shen Gao Ren.' *Battlefield Jewel (5300, Trade Item) *Pokke Ticket (5000, Trade Item *Hard Armor Sphere (4000, Trade Item) Available in HR5 (Guild Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Urgent Completed) *Mining Spot +3 (8000 Points) *Insect Thicket +3 (7000 Points) Field Rows *Go to cat near the plant rows and talk to him, give him an item from the list below and he'll plant it. Talk to him again to increase the fertility of the rows, which increases the chance of getting better items. *The only thing the upgrade does is add more rows for you to plant in. *Completing all Field Row upgrades will update your Guild Card with the Dosbiscus Award. Plantable Items: *Antidote Herb *Armor Seed *Green Seed *Herb *Hot Pepper *Huskberry *Needleberry *Paintberry *Power Seed *Red Seed *Sleep Herb *Yellow Seed Fertilizer Items: *Worm x5 (Fertilizer Level +1, One Row.) *Dung (Fertilizer Level +2, One Row.) *Wyvern Droppings (Fertilizer Level +2, All Rows.) Obtainable Items: *Armor Seed *Bomberry *Cactus Flower *Cricket *'Dosbiscus (Can only be obtained this way)' *Dragon Seed *Felvine *Fire Herb *Green Seed *Herb *Hot Pepper *Huskberry *Ivy *Paintberry *Power Seed *Red Seed *Sap Plant *Scatternut *Sleep Herb *Sunset Herb *'Wild Corn (Can only be obtained by planting Yellow Seed in MHP2ndG)' *Worm Fishing Pier *To use the fishing pier go up to it, and pick which fishing spot you want to use (Depends on your upgrades) Press "□" to send out your line, press X to pull it back it. To fish, just send out your line and wait for a fish to bite and make the lure go underwater (You'll hear a splash) right when that happens press "X" to pull the fish in. *You can fish 3 times, and every upgrade gives you 3 more times you can fish. So a fully upgraded fishing pier gives you 9 chances to catch some fish. *Completing all Fishing Pier upgrades (not including Casting Machine) will update your guild card with the Springnight Carp Award. Obtainable Fish Fishing Pier *Knife Mackerel *Pin Tuna *Rumblefish *Sleepyfish *Small Goldenfish *'Springnight Carp (Can only be obtained this way)' *Sushifish Fishing Pier +1 *Bomb Arrowana *Burst Arrowana *Pin Tuna *Rumblefish *Scatterfish *Sleepyfish *Small Goldenfish *'Springnight Carp (Can only be obtained this way)' Fishing Pier +2 *Bomb Arrowana *Burst Arrowana *Scatterfish *Small Goldenfish *'Springnight Carp (Can only be obtained this way)' Casting Machine *To use the Casting Machine, you will need a net. Talk with the cat and give it to him and the Casting Machine mini-game will begin. For controlling, you can scroll in any direction using the analog stick to aim and then press "X" to fire the net. Obtainable Fish *Every fish above *Ancient Fish *Plesioth Scale *Green Plesioth Scale Mining Points *Mining points are used to get ores, ores are used for weapons and armor. They are very important in the world of Monster Hunter. *To mine all you have to do is go up to the large Crack in the rock, and press "□", you get 3-4 items until there is nothing left. *Completing all Mining Point (not including Bomb Mining) renovations will update your Guild Card with the Azure Stone Award. *In Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, when all items are harvested, it no longer continues letting you do the mining animation. Obtainable Ores: Mining Point *Whetstone *Stone *Disk Stone *Iron Ore *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Ice Crystal *Armor Stone *Armor Sphere *Suiko Jewel Mining Point +1 *Disk Stone *Iron Ore *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Light Crystal *Ice Crystal *Armor Stone *Armor Sphere *Armor Sphere + *Suiko Jewel *Akito Jewel *BattlefieldJewel Mining Point +2 *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Carbalite Ore *Light Crystal *Rainbow Ore *Armor Sphere + *Hrd Armor Sphere *Akito Jewel *BattlefieldJewel Mining Point +3 *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Carbalite Ore *Union Ore *Nova Crystal *Rainbow Ore *Hrd Armor Sphere *BattlefieldJewel *Lapis Lazuli Mining Point +4 (only in MHP2ndG) Bomb Mining *In order to use this Renovation, you'll have to supply the bomb. The type of bomb you use will determine what number of items you will get. *Receivable items consist of the same available from all of the mining points. *Since Bomb Mining is available without all the mining points unlocked, you'll get ore based off what mining points you currently have already renovated. There may be a few exceptions, but this usually applies. Bomb differences *Small Barrel Bomb: 2-3 Items *Small Barrel Bomb+: 4-5 Items *Large Barrel Bomb: 8-9 Items *Large Barrel Bomb+: 8-9 Items *Bounce Bomb: 3-4 Items *Bounce Bomb+: 7-8 Items Insect Thicket *The insect thicket is used to catch bugs, they appear as large bushes. It is located near the top of the farm. *To catch bugs go up to one of the bushes and press "□" each thicket will give you 3-4 bugs. *Completing all Insect Thicket renovations will update your Guild Card with the Great Hornfly Award. *In Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, when all items are harvested, it no longer continues letting you do the gathering animation. Obtainable Bugs: Insect Thicket *Spiderweb *Cricket *Worm *Firefly *Insect Husk *Yambug *Bughopper *Bitterbug *Flashbug *Carpenterbug Insect Thicket +1 *Worm *Godbug *Bitterbug *Flashbug *Thunderbug *Carpenterbug *Killer Beetle *Great Hornfly *Great Ladybug *Vespoid Wing *Hornetaur Wing Insect Thicket +2 *Mega Fishing Fly *Godbug *Flashbug *Thunderbug *King Scarab *Killer Beetle *Hercudrome *Great Hornfly *Great Ladybug *Vespoid Shell *Hornetaur Shell Insect Thicket +3 *Spiderweb *Mega Fishing Fly *Godbug *Bitterbug *Flashbug *King Scarab *Hercudrome *Rare Scarab *Rainbow Insect *Vespoid InnrWing *HornetaurInnrWing Bug Tree *To use the bug tree, go to the back of the farm where you'll find a cat in front of a tree with a large scar on it. Talk to the cat and he'll ask for 300z in order to swing a hammer. Pick the hammer of your choice (you can choose either white/black/gold) and you'll be taken to a scene of your character charging up for a swing. *The goal is to release the hammer by pressing "X" right when the white charge goes off. If you're still new and not used to the timing, you might considering letting go right before otherwise if you wait right after the white burst you may get a very weak swing and almost no items. *Similar to Bomb Mining, more insects become unlocked as you unlock more Insect Thickets. Obtainable Bugs White Hammer *Godbug *Bitterbug *Flashbug *Carpenterbug *King Scarab *Killer Beetle *Hercudrome *Rare Scarab *Vespoid Wing *Vespoid Shell *Hornetaur Wing *Hornetaur Shell *Huskberry *Power Seed *Armor Seed *Scatternut Black Hammer *Mega Fishing Fly *Yambug *Bughopper *Godbug *Bitterbug *Flashbug *Thunderbug *Carpenterbug *King Scarab *Killer Beetle *Hercudrome *Rare Scarab *Rainbow Insect *Great Hornfly *Great Ladybug *Vespoid Wing *Vespoid Shell *Vespoid InnrWing *Hornetaur Wing *Hornetaur Shell *HornetaurInnrWing *Huskberry *Power Seed *Armor Seed Gold Hammer *Insect Husk *Yambug *Bughopper *Thunderbug *Rare Scarab *Rainbow Insect *Great Hornfly *Great Ladybug *Vespoid Wing *Vespoid Shell *Vespoid InnrWing *Hornetaur Wing *Hornetaur Shell *HornetaurInnrWing *Power Seed *Armor Seed Mushroom Tree *To use the mushroom tree just go up to it and press "□" and from the Item Selection box, take what you want and sell the unwanted. *Upgrades increase how many items you get and what kind Amount of Items Mushroom Tree: 3-4 Items Mushroom Tree +1: 5-6 Items Mushroom Tree +2: 7-8 Items Obtainable Mushrooms Mushroom Tree *Blue Mushroom *Parashroom *Toadstool *Chaos Shroom Mushroom Tree +1 *Blue Mushroom *Parashroom *Toadstool *Chaos Shroom *Nitroshroom *Exciteshroom Mushroom Tree +2 *Blue Mushroom *Parashroom *Toadstool *Chaos Shroom *Nitroshroom *Exciteshroom *Dragon Toadstool Bee Hive All you have to do is go to the Bee Hive and press "□", go to the selection box and pick what you want. Items and Quantity Prototype Beehive *Averages 2-3 Items **Gives Honey and Insect Husk Production Beehive *Averages 3-4 Items **Gives Honey, Insect Husk, and Snakebee Larvae. Modified Beehive *Averages 5-6 Items **Gives Honey, Insect Husk, and Snakebee Larvae. Trenya's Boat SEE PAGE: Trenya Great Sword Cave *Obtained when you reach Elder Quest Level 5* (Beat the Tigrex Urgent Quest) *To use this feature you must have 2 Elder Dragon bones, give them to the cat and your character will mine the Gigantic great sword. Obtainable Items *Dark Stone *Dark Piece